In the prior art there have been many problems caused by the erroneous phasic movements of the fabric feeding device in a course of stitching operation by a sewing machine. For example, one of the problems is a phenomenon of loosened stitches which are formed when the feeding device initiates to feed the sewn fabric before the thread tightening is completely made by the thread taken up lever. Another of the problems is a phenomenon of needle breakage caused when the needle comes down to the sewn fabric before the fabric feeding is completely finished especially when a thick fabric is sewn. Such phenomena are essentially due to the fact that the timing movement of the feeding device in relation to the upper main shaft is caused by a cam mounted on the feeding shaft. In other words, there is a limit to the pressure angle of the cam, and it is also mechanically difficult to change the speed of angular movement of the feeding shaft independently. Such a mechanism, if any, will often produce an accumulated error in the movement transmission due to the complex structure. Moreover if wear is produced in such a complex structure, such wear will further increase the error in the feeding movement transmission, in effect to produce deformed or unbalanced patterns.